


just basking

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [48]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “I should have known this would be the first thing we’d do,” Lukas says, legs crossed as he pulls Izzy into his lap, leaning back against the base of the counter. “Engagement photoshoot.”Philip snorts, adjusting his phone so the image is exactly what he wants. He aims it at Lukas, leaning it against the three cookie tins, sitting precariously on top of the two boxes of graham crackers. They probably have too many snacks in the house, but every time they go into that aisle in the store Lukas can barely contain himself, and Philip can’t squash that kind of endearing excitement. Plus, the boxes are obviously coming in handy.“Why don’t you use that tripod thing you got for your phone?” Lukas asks, completely unfazed as Izzy licks at his chin.“I tried it,” Philip says, pushing his phone back a little bit more. “I didn’t like the angle.”“Ah, okay,” Lukas says, cracking his neck. “That artistic eye.”





	just basking

“I should have known this would be the first thing we’d do,” Lukas says, legs crossed as he pulls Izzy into his lap, leaning back against the base of the counter. “Engagement photoshoot.”

Philip snorts, adjusting his phone so the image is exactly what he wants. He aims it at Lukas, leaning it against the three cookie tins, sitting precariously on top of the two boxes of graham crackers. They probably have too many snacks in the house, but every time they go into that aisle in the store Lukas can barely contain himself, and Philip can’t squash that kind of endearing excitement. Plus, the boxes are obviously coming in handy.

“Why don’t you use that tripod thing you got for your phone?” Lukas asks, completely unfazed as Izzy licks at his chin.

“I tried it,” Philip says, pushing his phone back a little bit more. “I didn’t like the angle.”

“Ah, okay,” Lukas says, cracking his neck. “That artistic eye.”

Philip snorts again. Lukas has become well accustomed to Philip getting picky about his photos, and Philip will never forget how patiently he stood next to that weird rabbit statue in Rockefeller Center. You can’t even tell it’d been a full ten minutes from the finished product.

He’s finally satisfied and he sets the camera to take a shot every ten seconds. He sits back, scooting over to he’s half squashed against Lukas, which re-amplifies Izzy, making her throw herself across his lap, too. “Okay, every ten seconds,” Philip says. He hears it snap.

“Did it just take one?” Lukas asks, narrowing his eyes. 

“Yup,” Philip says. “A wasted one.”

“What are we using these for?” Lukas asks, running his hands through his hair. “The Facebook post?”

“Not sure,” Philip says. The camera takes another picture.

“I mean, I figured we’d use your real camera for any kind of like…what’s the thing we do?” Lukas asks, looking at him. “Like—we send people letters with pictures of us?”

“Save the dates,” Philip says, grinning, making sure the camera can see his ring as he hoists Izzy up a little higher. “I’m not even thinking about that yet.”

“So this is for the Facebook post?” Lukas asks.

“Lukas,” Philip laughs. “It’s not gonna be for anything if we don’t get one good picture.”

“Every picture with you in it is a good picture,” Lukas says. He stares at the camera like no one has ever taken a photo of him before, his face blank, and Philip laughs outright. “Wait, I wasn’t ready.”

“Every ten seconds,” Philip laughs, his chest going warm.

Lukas leans in and presses his lips to Philip’s cheek and holds there until they hear another click. “So wait, what are these for though?”

Philip shrugs. “I haven’t decided.” They haven’t announced their engagement on Facebook yet and Philip knows they need to do that, but he wants the post to be good. They’re definitely gonna use those pictures those ladies gave them of the proposal. And maybe these will be used for save the dates later, he doesn’t know. They haven’t come up with a date. They haven’t even really thought about anything yet, made any kind of real plans at all. They just got engaged last night. 

“Okay,” Lukas says. “Here, let’s both hold Izzy’s paws with the ring hands.”

“Okay,” Philip says. They do it but she struggles, and when the photo goes off she’s chewing on Lukas’s hand. 

“Hey, girl,” Lukas says, rubbing her side. “No eating my engagement ring.”

She rushes away from them then, kicking Philip in the stomach as she goes. He groans and Lukas laughs, hauling him a little closer. He’s entranced by Lukas’s smile for a good second there and the camera goes off again. “So only the parents and Nathan know so far,” Philip says.

“Hmm, I may have told Angela,” Lukas says, wrapping his arms around Philip’s waist. 

“Yeah?” Philip asks, cocking his head. “You texted her?”

“Yeah earlier,” Lukas says, gritting his teeth like he did something wrong.

It doesn’t bother Philip. He actually thinks it’s cute that Lukas couldn’t wait to tell her. “Okay, so parents, Nathan and Angela.”

“I’m sure Nathan told the kids,” Lukas says. “And Simone.”

“Okay,” Philip says. “Makes sense. Did you tell anybody else?”

“Uh…the dude that lives on the first floor,” Lukas says.

Another smile tugs at Philip’s mouth. “Which dude?”

Lukas kisses him just as another picture is taken. “Uh—that one that likes to jog in those short shorts.”

“Did you see him when you went to get coffee?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, looking excited. “So him too. And like—that lady that sells the flowers, we’ve talked to her a bunch of times so I had to tell her. And Hannah, I popped my head into the store and told her. And I might have texted Rose.”

Philip scoffs, feeling really lightheaded and good and shocked and in love. “Oh my God, Lukas. Anyone else?”

“Uh, she definitely told her mom,” Lukas says, looking up. “Because I heard her yelling in the background. And the barista at our Starbucks knows. All of them. All of the baristas know.”

Philip just stares at him, his smile getting wider and wider. Lukas matches it, his eyes shining.

“What?” Lukas asks. 

“You’re so fucking cute—why didn’t you tell me all this?” Philip asks, reaching up and touching his cheek. He hopes Lukas wasn’t embarrassed. This is so cute that Philip kinda feels like he’s dying.

“Because as soon as I brought the coffee back you were there crawling back and forth after the dog trying to steal that pizza toy and I got distracted.”

“That’s been hours ago!” Philip exclaims, grinning at him as Lukas rocks them back and forth a little bit.

Lukas shrugs, narrowing his eyes and pressing his lips together. “You’re a constant distraction, with the face and the skin and the eyes and the hair, you know, the laugh and the smile—”

“Yeah—”

“The whole deal, you know? I don’t know how I get anything done.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Philip says, his heart swelling again. Philip kisses him, carding his hands through Lukas’s hair, and he hears another picture. 

“But you love me,” Lukas whispers, kissing him again. 

“I love you,” Philip answers.

They kiss for a couple minutes, slow and languid, and they probably get at least ten pictures of them making out. “So,” Lukas says, breathing a little hard. “You don’t know what you wanna do with these?”

“If we get any good ones,” Philip laughs, rubbing their noses together. “I don’t know. Yeah. Facebook post probably.”

“We’ve got a lot of shit to think about,” Lukas says.

Philp knows they do. He knows it won’t be the same as a traditional wedding because they’re both guys, and he definitely doesn’t want to go overboard in any regard. He just wants it simple. He figures Helen probably has some ideas. But for now he just wants to bask in this. Before summer classes start and his new round of jobs come in, before he has to really start working on his portfolio. 

“But we don’t have to think about it yet,” Lukas says, surely seeing the look on Philip’s face. “We can just—eat. And look at our rings all day. And do as many photoshoots together as you want because I know you love this shit.”

Philip snorts, kissing him again. “Just…basking,” he says, nodding.

“I love to bask,” Lukas says. “It’s a good pastime.”

“We could ride your bike around town and you could scream to everybody that we’re getting married,” Philip says, pursing his lips. “Considering you already started spreading the news.”

Lukas looks at him, a burst of honesty in his eyes. “I went too damn long hiding what I felt,” he says, chewing on his lower lip. “Way too long. Gotta make up for lost time, you know?”

Philip nods, kissing him again. 

“Okay,” Lukas says, when the kiss breaks. “Show off the rings.”

“Okay!” Philip says, both of them grinning as they flash their hands at the camera. “Are you smiling like an idiot?” he asks, trying not to move his mouth too much as he waits for the picture to go.

“Always,” Lukas says, and they hear the snap. Lukas grabs Philip’s hand then, holding it up to his mouth. “Philip, guess what?”

“We’re getting married,” Philip says, because Lukas has asked him that like ten different times today and it’s not even five o’clock.

“That’s right, baby,” he says, kissing Philip’s fingers just as the camera snaps again.


End file.
